(1) Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to home page creating systems, apparatuses and program recording mediums, and home page displaying systems and program recording mediums.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
At present, various home pages are open on the Internet. A user of a personal computer contracts with a service provider for receiving a home page on the Internet to obtain various information from all over the world. By opening one's home page on a server which a service provider possesses, the user is able to use the home page as means for generating information.
The home page must usually be created by the one who opens a home page. Thus, a large amount of application software to create home pages is being sold.
Even when a user creates a home page using such application software, he/she must have some special knowledge. Therefore, it takes a large amount of time for an individual to create the home page. You can leave the creation of a home page to a home page creating company, but this, however, is relatively expensive.
The range of a home page which each individual accesses is generally limited. Therefore, the same person can successively access the same home page. In this case, however, the same home page is sent to the person's terminal from a server placed in the service provider each time the person accesses that home page. Thus, it takes some time from the time when the terminal requested transmission of the same home page to the time when the terminal receives the home page.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a home page creating system, method and apparatus capable of creating a home page easily without requiring any special knowledge.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a home page displaying system capable of reducing the time required for sending a home page.